Liar
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: Dom's past is coming back to haunt him. Its not as perfect as everything thinks it. He's tried for years to hide it but now he can't run any more. What will everyone think when the perfect Sergeant turns out to be something else.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! So this is another story I've thought of. Just wanting to see your thoughts on whether I should continue you or not. Its about Dom mostly because we don't really know much about Dom's past so I'd thought I'd have a go at it. Anyway, tell me what you think. This is just like a Prolouge thing...**

* * *

Everyone has secrets. It's a way of life; no one can live without them. We all have secrets, some not as dark as others but secrets none the less. I wish mine wasn't so dark. I wish it wasn't a secret that I had to hide from everyone even my own family. I wish I could go back and change the past and make myself forget everything that had ever happened that created my dark secret but I can't. I have lived with this secret for years now and I have been able to hide from it but I should've known I couldn't run forever. Now I have to face it in the only home that I have been able to find in years. I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could run again, run forever just to escape the truth but I can't. I have to face the truth even though I don't want to. I have to find the words to say to everyone, to tell them the truth about my past. Everyone has secrets mine is just that much bigger.

Telling the truth shouldn't be this hard. There is no reason to get upset and nervous over a couple of words. They are only words for crying out loud! Yet words have power. They can change lives, make enemies become friends, make friends enemies and even destroy people to the point of no return. Words have power that nothing else has. You can't take back words once spoken. The words I need to say, the words I have to say, would change my life as I know it. They would devastate those I care about and love but they're only words aren't they? So why are they so damn scary? Telling the truth shouldn't be this hard. I know she deserves the best, nothing but the best, the truth even. I just can't find the courage to tell her what I've done because it would turn her against me and I would lose her and I can't let that happen. I'm afraid to tell the truth. I'm afraid of what the truth will do to me and my life. I like my life here and I don't want to jeopardise it but I can't run from the truth any longer, the truth has caught up with me and now everyone is asking the questions I don't want to hear. I don't want to tell the truth but the truth has a nasty habit of finding its own way out in the end whether I want it to or not

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Please review.**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there, sorry its been a while. I've just been trying to smooth details for the rest of the story. Its getting there but please bare with me. The dates at the top of each section will help because there will be a bit of changing between the past and present as we learn about Dom's past. Really hope you enjoy. Any ideas would be welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**462 HE - 6th May**

_The palace spread out below me and I floated down towards the training yards. It was odd looking at the palace from thing angle, like I was a bird flying high above. The ground rose up as I floated down and I saw that my squad was training as per usual. The door flew open and I watched as Kel ran in. I wondered if she could hear me._

"_Kel!" I called out. She stopped suddenly as stared in my direction. Surprised I gave a little wave and grinned but she just shook her head and turned away from me. She ran over to my squad and I saw Wolset go over to her._

"_What's wrong Kel?" He asked, I floated closer to hear their conversation._

_Kel barely looked at him as she spoke searching the group still training. "Where's Dom? He should be here shouldn't he?"_

_Wolset looked suddenly bored. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dom could be anywhere. Listen I'll catch up with you later, I've got to train." He turned and went back to squad. Kel wasn't giving up so easily._

"_But he never misses a training session, aren't you worried?" She called after him. He just turned, shrugged his shoulders again and continued walking away. I couldn't believe he would do that, my best mate, not caring about where I was. Kel put her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes and taking deep breaths like she was trying not to scream in frustration. She turned and raced out the training yards and unconsciously I follow, floating after her. Kel came to Raoul's room and burst through the door without knocking which I thought was odd. Raoul looked up in surprise._

"_Raoul, where is Dom? I can't find him and he didn't come to me yesterday, have you sent him somewhere?" Kel was breathing heavily. I was surprised because Kel never called Raoul by his first name. She must be really concerned about me. Raoul's surprise expression faded like Wolset's had. Like Wolset, Raoul shrugged and turned back to his work._

"_I don't know Kel, and no I haven't sent him anywhere." Kel noticed the change in expression as well and stepped forward again._

"_Aren't you worried about him Raoul? He is your best Sergeant you have and now no one can find him and all you are doing is sitting at your desk writing as if nothing has happened." Raoul turned back to Kel._

"_Why are you so worried Kel? Dom is a big boy he can take care of himself. He'll turn up."_

"_We're not talking about some lost puppy or something that will find his way home again. This is Dom we're talking about. He never misses a training session ever, something is up and I don't like it." Kel had tears running down her face but her voice was calm and powerful as she spoke to Raoul. Her ex-knight master didn't seem to have the same concern._

"_Look you can go look for Dom if you want."_

"_Aren't you going to help me?"_

"_I've got reports to write Kel, maybe another day." Raoul said turning back to his writing. Kel gave a little scream of frustration and left, Raoul took no notice of her._

_For ages it seemed like I followed Kel around as she asked about me. Everyone gave the same response as Wolset and Raoul, they didn't seem to care what had happened to me, even Neal and my uncle Baird. I sat next to Kel as she sat on the wall watching the sun go down, the tears had stopped but she still looked upset. _

"_Where are you Dom? I want you home. I love you." I stroked her hair gently and she shivered slightly._

"_I love you too Kel, I'm right here." But she didn't hear me. She just got up and left without saying another word. I sat there for long time thinking. I was missing but no one cared expect for Kel. What had I done to make everyone hate me so much? _

I sat up fast, breathing heavily. It was just a dream but it felt so real.

Luckily I was in my own bed tonight and not with Kel. I got up throwing the heavy blankets off and splashed some cold water on face. Looking out the window I could see the sun rising in the East.

I gave a half laugh when I realised what the date was today. It was the anniversary of my brother's death. He's been gone 19 years yet this day still hurts because I still feel like it's my fault that he is gone. No one knows the truth about Luca's death; they just think he died with my parents. To have dreamt like that on this day was laughable.

I couldn't get the images of the dream out of my head. It felt so real yet I knew it was only a dream. But it could've been reality if they all knew what I was hiding. That is what would happen if they all knew the truth about me and I couldn't bear to let that happen. Even Kel wouldn't care about me because she would know the truth and it would destroy her. I've kept this secret for so long now, why is it suddenly becoming harder to keep?

I opened the window and took a big gulp of the morning air. I would take this secret to the grave with me because I couldn't bear to hurt anyone else. Splashing some more water on my face I turned away from the morning light and got dressed hoping that by the time I met up with Kel I would be able to present myself in the normal way.

* * *

**443 HE - 6th May**

"Luca stay here and I'll be back real soon alright? I'll get us some food, just stay here." I thought about my hiding place. Under the bridge at night wasn't the best place to stay but we had no choice. Our parents were dead and we had to fend for ourselves.

"But I want to come with you Dom; I won't be annoying I promise." I hated leaving Luca here alone but I didn't want him to get hurt.

"You can't Luca. Stay here and I'll be back." I left before he said another word slipping into the night. I knew my way around this town by now so I knew all the best places for food and shelter. We never stayed in the same place twice because I knew it was dangerous. My plan was to find a job somewhere, anywhere and then save the money to rent a room and leave the streets forever. so far the plan wasn't working and I had to scavenge for food.

I snuck through an alley way towards the back of a eating house where I could be certain of finding some leftovers. As I approached the house I saw that a fight was going on. I had stumbled straight into the middle of a gang war and I couldn't get out. Somehow I was in the middle of the fight with no chance of getting out. I threw punches and kicks anywhere I could thanking the gods that Father had taught me some unarmed combat before he died. I was close to getting out of the mess when I heard a cry.

"Dom! Help me Dom!" I turned and saw Luca surrounded by 3 big looking guys. I growled in frustration why couldn't Luca have stayed behind? He didn't know how to defend himself. I pushed my way back through the crowd towards Luca as I heard him cry and yell in pain. I wasn't going fast enough. I took a few unnecessary blows to the body in my attempts to get to Luca. Suddenly it was all over, someone must've given a signal and both gangs left quickly.

Luca was lying limp on the ground. His arm was bent in an odd way and there was blood all over his face. It seemed one of the boys had a knife because there was a large gash in his right leg.

"Luca, stay with me! Look at me Luca, stay with me!" I ripped a strip from Luca's shirt and started tying it around his leg. I knew I had to get Luca to a healer or he would die. I lifted him into my lap and he started coughing.

"Dom…" He croaked. I was afraid to move him now because I didn't want to hurt him more but he had to get to a Healer.

"Shhh Luca, it's going to be alright. I'll save you."

"I'm sorry… Dom…"

"Don't speak Luca, save your breath." I heaved him into my arms and started running. It was hard running with Luca, a dead weight in my arms and I didn't know where I was going. Somehow I found a Goddess temple. I fell through the doors and the Sisters looked up in surprise, some even screamed.

"Help me, please, my brother is hurt. He needs a healer." It must've been the Reverend Mother that got the rest moving.

Soon I was handed a glass of water as Luca was taken from my arms. I didn't want to let him go but they wouldn't be able to treat him if I held onto him. I was sat down on the pews of the temple for what felt like hours. One sister told me to pray for my brother but I didn't because it didn't do my parents any good. I'd lost my faith in the gods when they had died a year ago nothing but good healing and luck would save Luca now. I heard the sounds of feet approaching and looked up. The Reverend Mother was walking towards me, her face grim.

"I'm sorry Domitan; we did all that we could for your brother but I'm afraid that Luca passed into the Peaceful Realms. May the Black God ease his passing." She bowed her head as she spoke. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I had lost both my parents and my only brother and now I was all alone. What would I do? I felt a sudden rage at those guys who had done this to my brother. What gave them the right to attack him like that? I wanted to make them pay for what they had done. Slowly I got up.

"Thank you Reverend Mother, for all that you have done." I bowed to her and left. She called out to me but I kept walking. I didn't even ask to see Luca again I just knew that I wanted revenge and I was going to get it even if I died trying.

I went to the first place I could think of, the back of the eating house where the fight had begun the night before. I hoped that the boys would come back so I could finish them off but they weren't there. I managed to find a few scraps of food, before I set off again. It was dark again when I finally found them. I had walked almost all over town to find them but they were hanging out and laughing by the fountain. The anger inside me boiled up again and I walked straight up to them.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like? Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry its been a while. Been busy. Anyway hope you enjoy and please leave me your thoughts.

* * *

**

462 HE - 6th May

"Come on Kel, I want to get out of here before the day is over. Raoul gave us a day off and I intend to use it." I pounded on Kel's door for the third time.

Raoul had given the third squad the day off which was a rarity so I managed to convince Kel to come with me into the city. Just enjoy the freedom and time alone together. We'd only been together for two months but it was the best two months in my life. The only problem was Kel was taking her time getting ready. I sighed and I leaned against her door. She never took this long normally and it annoyed me that this had to be the only day where she acted like a proper Lady. "Kel!" I shouted again and then fell backwards into her room as the door opened. She looked down at me smiling slightly.

"Patients is a virtue Domitan. Never rush a Lady when she is getting ready." She held her hand out to help me up but I ignored it getting to my feet on my own. My pride was already hurt enough.

"Since when did you care about being a Lady?" I grumbled as I got to my feet.

"Since I knew we were going out today and I thought I'd do something different." Kel replied smartly.

I turned to face her about to give a sharp reply but I stopped before I could say anything, my mouth hanging open looking dumbstruck. Kel was wearing a dress for once. Sure I'd seen her in a dress at balls and things but she was always forced to wear them. Today was her choice and something about it changed her. She looked beautiful. I didn't know enough about dress to say anything more than it was the same green as her eyes and it fitted her perfectly, hiding her big build. Kel had even put a little bit of face paint on making her eyes look dark and gorgeous. It was something I'd expect from a proper lady but not from Kel.

"Dom… it's rude to stare." I said nothing just kept staring, though I did close my mouth a little. "Look if it's too much I can change, I just thought…" I cut her off with a kiss wrapping my arms around her waist. I pulled back grinning madly.

"You look beautiful Kel. Honestly, I must be the luckiest man in Tortall to have you."

She laughed quietly, blushing a little at my comment but saying nothing. With one arm still wrapped around her waist I lead her towards the city. "Come on, my dear, its time to see if the city is prepared for the Protector of the Small, looking like a proper lady." Kel laughed again and gave me a light whack on my arm.

The city was busy as usual. We were plagued by people noticing Kel and coming up and just saying hello. Many seemed nervous to go up to her and I guess it was because she was all dressed up and looking so different. Not once did she get fed up with her followers, always ready with a smile and a thank you. One little girl handed her a flower which she immediately put into her hair. I beamed as stood next to her. This was the reason I loved her so much. Kel was the definition of perfect and I wouldn't want her any other way. Sometimes I don't know why I have been so lucky in my friendship with her; I certainly haven't earned this luck with my history. I was pulled out of my musings when Kel tugged on my arm.

"Earth to Dom? You in there? I was thinking we should get some food. I'm feeling hungry." Kel was smiling at me.

"Sounds like a plan my dear, I'm a little peckish as well." Playing the part of an elegant gentleman I held out my arm with a bow. Kel laughed and ignored my arm grabbing my hand and tugging me along the street following her nose to find the place where she wanted to eat.

We were sitting outside a small food stall when I noticed someone watching us intently. I thought they must be after Kel.

"I think I've had enough of city life for today, Kel, why don't we head back?" I stood up waiting for Kel to follow. She shook her head.

"Aw Dom, don't be silly, we've only just got started. Can we at least have a good look at the markets before we go? I want to pick up some gifts for people; I don't know when I will have the time again." Reluctantly I agreed. I looked behind me and there he was still watching us. Something in my mind twitched, like I'd met him before but couldn't remember it. I shook my head trying to clear the feeling and followed Kel through the crowds.

The market place was buzzing with people. I stuck close to Kel as we moved through the crowd. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and I wanted to leave as soon as possible but Kel was enjoying herself too much. Kel was looking at a necklace for Yuki when someone called out from the crowd.

"It can't be? Dom?" I turned and saw our stalker from before sauntering up to me. "Dommo, look at you all grown up and respectable." He was right next to us now. Kel came to stand with me when she saw I had company. "Oh and a pretty little bird at your side! You have done well haven't you?"

"Dom, who is this?" Kel asked. I just stared at this stranger. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it. His dress code didn't stand out, plain tunic and breeches, which made it harder to place him.

"Come on Dom, you must introduce us, I'm dying to get to know your lady friend." The stranger grinned at me and winked an eye. Still I just stared at him. It couldn't be could it? "Maybe you need a little reminder. It has been what 15 years since we last saw each other." And he started rolling up his right sleeve. My eyes widened, the memories I had long hidden came flooding back. Abruptly I grabbed Kel's arm and dragged her away.

"I'm sorry mate; you must've mistaken me for someone else." I told the man as I almost ran away with Kel. I'd run from him before I could do it again. I heard him laugh and looked back to see him wave with his right hand, the small tattoo on his wrist standing out against the flesh.

"I'll see you around Dom." He called as I pulled Kel harder but felt her resist, I knew she had seen the tattoo and I thought with a desperate thought that she would just leave it as that. I knew that wouldn't be the case but it didn't stop me hoping.

I didn't stop dragging Kel until we had got past the palace gates and were safely inside the grounds. Kel seemed to think we were far enough from danger that she pulled hard on my hand jerking me to a stop. I had forgotten who I was dealing with in my attempt to leave the market. I let go of Kel but kept walking hoping I'd get back to my rooms before the onslaught of questions came. It was Kel's turn to grab my hand turning me around.

"Just slow down will you Dom! Would tell me what the hell is going on? Why did you nearly rip my arm off? Who was that guy we saw, he knew your name Dom. And what was on his wrist? It looked like a tattoo of some kind." Kel was looking at me accusingly but I couldn't look at her. Why now, I thought, why does he have to come here now when I'm finally getting my life sorted once and for all? I'm happy here; I don't need him ruining my life again. Kel hadn't said anything else and was waiting for me to answer. I sighed quietly knowing that I wouldn't be able to get away with this so easy, Kel was as stubborn as Neal sometimes.

"Its nothing Kel, I honestly have no idea who that man was or what was on his wrist. Let's just forget it and enjoy the rest of our day off." I turned to go again but Kel wasn't giving up.

""Don't you run away from me Domitan; I want to know whats going on. You knew that man some how and I just want to know the truth."

I knew she wouldn't let me go until I had told her something. I could tell her the truth. I know I _should_ tell her but I just can't find the courage. I don't want to lose her and telling her the truth would turn her away from me forever.

I sighed really wishing I could just disappear right now. Knowing that I couldn't I settled for half the truth hoping it would keep Kel occupied until she had forgotten all about this or I had come up with another, better lie.

"It's nothing honestly Kel. Yes I knew him. I knew him when I was younger much younger, like he said 15 years ago. I haven't seen him since."

"If he's a friend of your why did you run away from him?" Kel seemed slightly happier that I was talking now.

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, he's not really my friend. I guess we were once but then we just grew apart I guess. Things happened which I really don't want to talk about. He's from my past and that's all you need to know Kel."

I started walking again and Kel followed taking my hand gently. She squeezed it tightly as we walk.

"You know you can always talk to me Dom whenever you like, I'll always be here for you. I'll never turn you away."

I wanted to say to her, that's just the thing Kel, once you know the truth you won't want to listen or talk to me ever again but I said nothing. I just nodded and squeezed her hand in return hoping that Max didn't suddenly decide to turn up at the palace and make my life a living hell. It was a feeble wish because I knew that's why he'd be here, he had said he would find me again and he was always true to his word.

**

* * *

**

447 HE - 23rd August

"Where do you think you're going Dom?" I turned suddenly. I thought I was alone. Everyone else was out getting food or enjoying the night life but I couldn't enjoy it any more, I had to get out of here. Max stood causally in the door way, I knew he'd try to stop me leaving but I couldn't stay any longer.

"I've got to go Max; I can't stay here. I have to leave." I turned back to my packing. I didn't have much with me, just a few clothes and a chain that mother had given me when I turned 10.

"You can't just leave us Dom; you're part of this gang. It's not something you can just up and leave when you feel that you've had enough. You've got no where to go." It was true I had no where to go but that didn't stop me. I just had to leave this place. My bag was packed and I checked my knives were still in place. I turned to go but Max was still blocking my exit.

"Let me go Max. I'm sorry but I have to leave." Max didn't move.

"But where will you go Dom? You've got no money, no family and no future. We're you're family Dom. We're the only friends you have." I snapped at the word 'friends.' How can he call us friends after all that he has done to me?

"'Friends?' You call us 'friends'? You have ruined my life for the last time Max. I once thought that I had a purpose in life but you stole that from me. I don't know where I'll go now but anywhere is better than here. I would tell the others to get out as soon as possible but I know you won't let me get to them. Where would you be without your precious little gang? You'd be nothing Max, you are nothing. You never go out on the raids always leaving it for others to get hurt, caught or even killed. You have never cared about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true Dom, I do whats best for all of us."

I laughed bitterly. "All of us? What about Chris? You didn't try to save him did you? No just leave him we can't save him is what you said. We were all willing to try and save him but you wouldn't let us. You didn't care about him only about saving your own skin."

"You know there was nothing we could do to save Chris, we would've all been killed trying."

"Well we would've died trying then. And not just Chris, what about Matt? Sam? And Erica? They all died doing your dirty work. How many more will you have on you conscious? How many? I thought that it was just the way of life living on the street but you don't see the other gangs losing their members every other night do you? No this was all you. Well I'm done with everything. You're not going to bring me down anymore, I've had enough, and I'm leaving." I tried to move past Max but he stayed still.

"You think you're such a saint don't you Dom? Trying to be all noble and proud just like your blood line. Well I've got news for you mate; I know what you did the other night. I know your secrets though you try to keep them hidden. You say I'm the villain in this story but you're just as bad Dom. You think you're a saint but you're not. You're just as bad as me and we both know you won't be able to survive out there without me. I saved you Dom, don't you ever forget that." His words stung but I kept my face calm. I couldn't let him see me in pain; he would only gloat about it more. I roughly pushed past him.

"Say goodbye to the others for me." I said without turning around.

"You're deserting them Dom, just like you did with Luca. No one will ever be able to trust you for long when you just leave at the first sign of trouble."

I froze. He was right, I was deserting my friends. Even if I hated Max I didn't hate the rest of them, they were my brothers and sisters, my family, but I couldn't stay. I had to leave. "You're just running away again Dom but you can't run forever with blood on you hands. I'll find you and smile as I watch you fall from grace again. You won't be able to survive Dom; you're just not that strong. You won't be able to run forever."

"Oh yes I can. Just watch me."

Without looking back I stalked off into the night. As I walked away from the life I'd known for 4 years I thought of the saying my father used to say to us when Luca and I were little. _"The pages of your past cannot be rewritten but the pages of tomorrow are blank." _I finally knew what he meant now. I couldn't change what I'd done though I wish to Mithros that I could but I could do everything that I could to make sure I never made the same mistakes twice.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review so i know where to go with this. I'm having fun writing it but may need a little help later on.**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Sorry its been so long, I've just been busy and kind of had writers block. Trying to update more often. Hope you like, please review and leave your thoughts. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**3****rd**** Person Narrative**

Kel saddled up Hoshi and rode out of the palace enjoying the early morning air. She hadn't been able to sleep very well. Her mind couldn't relax enough; she kept thinking of that man she and Dom had meet in the market place. Kel couldn't understand why Dom hated to talk about his past. All she knew was that his parents and younger brother had died when he was 13 years old but apart from that, nothing. It wasn't like she wanted to be nosey but she was worried about Dom. It wasn't healthy for him to keep himself this closed to everyone for so long. Sooner or later he was going to snap and Kel was afraid he might leave when that happened.

Kel paused on top of a hill looking out over the city below. People were waking up now, getting ready for the new day. Kel wondered what her life would've been like if she hadn't gone for her shield. She'd probably have a couple of kids now and be married to some rich bloke who wouldn't do anything to help. She shook her head, there was no way she could've survived that kind of life. Kel was happy with her life the way it was and there was nothing she wanted to change in it except for one thing; the fact that Dom continued to shut her out so often. Gently she nudged Hoshi back towards the palace. She would do some investigation for herself about Dom before she talked to him.

"Come in." Raoul answered on the first knock and Kel went in. Her ex-knight master's chambers were exactly the same as they had been when he named her his squire. The big burly man was lying on his bed reading a book, looked up as Kel walked in. He smiled and patted the space next to him on the bed. "Kel to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kel smiled back and sat crossed legged on the bed next to Raoul. This would've seemed odd to Kel years ago when she was just his squire but the Scaran war had brought them closer together and now they were more like old friends rather than squire and master. Kel had even started calling Raoul by his first name much to his delight. He was well known for his dislike in formalities when they weren't necessary.

"Well, I've come to ask you a few questions." Kel twiddled her hands in her lap, getting slightly nervous but she didn't know why. Raoul sat up, put the book away and gave Kel his undivided attention.

"Ask away."

"This might sound strange but what was Dom like when you first met him?"

Raoul folded his hands in his lap and studied Kel. "Why do you want to know?"

Kel's hand began to twiddle faster as she spoke. "It just I don't know very much about Dom's past. It seems unfair because he knows everything about me but I know so little about him and he won't say anything. I thought you would be able to tell me something, like how he first joined the Own…"

Raoul paused for a moment clearly thinking of what to say. "What was Dom like when I first met him? Well I try to remember every new person who joins the Own because it just makes the whole thing a lot nicer but I can remember Dom very clearly. Dom was outstanding when he signed up for the Own, top of even the recruitment squads. There was very little we needed to teach Dom. His fighting skills were excellent especially his unarmed combat skills, they were more than superb. He was a natural leader as you know but was also very good at receiving orders as well, performed them to the letter every time. Personality wise, Dom hasn't changed much. Very friendly towards others and fitted well with the group though at times I could see something was bugging him. He never spoke much about himself with others; kept to himself a lot, in that respect. I tried talking to him but he would always brush me off saying he was fine." Kel stayed very quiet while Raoul talked taking in everything. It was strange hearing about Dom before she knew him, like he was a completely different person to the one she knew now expect that there scary similarities. "The most memorable thing about Dom was when he first arrived in the palace to apply for the position. You know the story of Dom's parent's right?"

Kel nodded. Dom's parents had died when he was little. "Well, when the bodies of Jane and Marcus, Dom's parents, were found, there was no sign of Dom or his brother Luca. No blood, no bodies, nothing. So a search began but still there was nothing to be found and people began to believe that Dom and Luca had been stolen by the bandits that killed Jane and Marcus. Everyone presumed they would never be found and were as good as dead. One person who refused to believe this was Duke Braid. He was now the owner of the Masbolle fortune, which added to his own Queenscove land made him very wealthy indeed but he refused to use that money given to him by his sister, Jane. He believed that one of the brothers was still alive and would come home to claim that fortune."

Raoul picked up a glass of water from the table, took a swallow and continued with his story. Kel was very much interested in this part because Dom had said so little about his parents dying. "Years passed and there was still no sign of Dom or Luca but Braid didn't give up. Then suddenly a man turned up applying for a position in the Own claiming to be Dom. We all doubted him on sight and threw him jail." Kel gasped shocked. Raoul chuckled. "I know it seems a bit dramatic but you see why we did it. The fortune left behind was massive and could gained by one claiming to be Dom or Luca was so we had to make sure he was the real deal before we believed a word he said. So with the help of a mage we found out that Dom was indeed the Domitan of Masbolle who had disappeared all those years ago. He told us his story about how-"

**Dom's POV**

It had been a week since I saw the stranger from my past in the market place but I hadn't forgotten him at all. Lying on my bed watching the last rays of sunlight creep through the window I stared at the tattoo still imprinted on my wrist. I would never be free of it. Kel had never seen it because I paid good money for a mage to create a cream that covered anything. Not even Neal knew it was there it was that good. I wish I could tell them, I honestly do, but it would create questions that I didn't want to answer. Why were things falling apart now? My life now is not perfect but it's very close to being perfect. I have a family, friends, and Kel. I have Kel and that's what makes my life so good at the moment and I don't want to lose it but with the way things are going now it seems like its all going down hill, like I could lose it all at any moment.

There was a knock at the door and I sat up suddenly. "Who is it?" I called but got no reply. I heard footsteps fade away from my door and I got up slowly. Checking that my knives I still kept with me were in place I opened the door. The corridor was empty. I looked down and saw a folded piece of paper. Picking it up, I moved back inside my room opening it up. It read,

_The Jugged Hare 10pm tonight. Look forward to seeing you._

I crumpled the paper tight in my hand! He hadn't left though I didn't really believe that he would leave knowing his personality. I wouldn't go tonight. It would be just like walking into a trap. There was no way I would go, I had put that part of my life behind me and had no desire to revisit it.

Dropping the paper I left my room. Kel, she would help me clear my mind so I set off to find her. But finding Kel wasn't always an easy job. I checked the training yards, the stables, the mess hall even though it wasn't a meal time, the library, and her rooms and just when I was about to give up when I passed Raoul's room and heard voices through the open door. I paused listening.

"-Then suddenly a man turned up applying for a position in the Own claiming to be Dom. We all doubted him on sight and threw him jail." I heard someone gasp and. Raoul chuckle. I thought grimly how I was thrown into jail believing they already knew about all the things I had done. He was talking about me, when I first joined the Own. I wondered who he was talking to because I know he wouldn't tell this story to anyone. I leaned forward a little to see a familiar brown hair figure sitting on the bed with Raoul. Of course Kel would want to know about me seeing as I told her so little. "He told us his story about how-"

I stepped forward to continue the story. "I lost my parents and home in one night." Kel turned and gasped as she saw me. She got up quickly from Raoul's bed as though trying to hide the fact that she had been listening.

"Dom, I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry; I just wanted to know more about you…I'm sorry." I smiled as she stumbled over her apology. She had every right to want to know more but I just had to be careful how much I let her know. Things were getting a little shaky at this moment in time that one wrong word could change everything.

"That's alright Kel, you deserve to know more. I should've told you before; I am the one who should be sorry."

Kel sat down on the bed again. "So you're not mad at me?"

I laughed and moved into the room closing the door behind me. "No, of course I'm not mad at you."

Raoul laughed as Kel breathed a sigh of relief. "Well since you're hear Dom, why don't you tell the rest of the story yourself? I know Kel would like to hear it and I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

I sat down on the chair opposite the bed and looked at the two of them. Even though Raoul was my commander, he was one of my greatest friends and Kel was more than a friend to me, she was my world. They both deserved the truth but I couldn't hurt them that way. Taking a deep breath I began my story. The story that kept everything in place without ruining lives

"We were on our way home. What we'd just been doing I don't know, some trip or something. It hardly seems to matter now. Anyway me, Luca and Father were inside the coach. Mother was outside riding on horseback. She always hated coaches and would ride whenever she could." Kel smiled in agreement. I smiled back. "She would've loved you Kel, you were her type of girl. Strong and independent just like she was. I think if she had the choice she might've gone for her shield as well but in those days there hadn't been a female knight in years. Even Alanna hid her identity during her training. Never the less my mother still liked being in control which suited our life perfectly. My parents didn't like being what people call 'true noble' like going to court and parties but they liked to work hard for their money and worked with the people who took care of their land. They were well loved at home by everyone who lived in Masbolle. So we were on our way home when the coach gave a sudden lurch and we heard a yell from outside. Father pulled the curtain back and we saw the guards being attacked by bandits. Mother had pulled out her sword and was joining in the fight as well.

Father turned back to us and opened a secret compartment meant for bags but it was big enough for me and Luca to fit inside. "Get in" He told us and Luca and I obeyed without further thought. The last thing he said to us was, "I've got to go help your Mother, stay here and stay out of sight." He looked straight at me "Look after your brother Dom. I'll be back for you." But he never came. Luca and I stayed in the dark for hours it seemed like. Eventually Luca fell asleep and I heard nothing from outside so I left the safety of our hiding place to look for my parents. Even to this day I'm glad that Luca wasn't with me when I found my parents. There was blood everywhere. All of our possessions had been taken, our clothes even the horses were gone. My parents were still there along with the guards who had died along side their masters. I don't know why I did it but I managed to move my Father over to my Mother and lay them side by side so it looked as though they were only sleeping. Then it started snowing which meant that when Luca had woken the bodies were covered. It was then that I realised that we were all alone. I didn't know what we were going to do. I didn't know any family or anyone who could help us because our parents didn't like our relatives so I took a hold of Luca's hand and walked away from the scene hoping to find some way of making a life out of nothing."

I looked down when I finished and no one spoke. I heard someone get off the bed and then felt Kel slip onto my lap and hug me close. At first I didn't return the hug but then my arms acted on their own accord and wrap themselves around Kel tightly.

"Dom, why didn't you ever tell me?" Kel pulled back to look at me and I could see that her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. I didn't know what to say, I just hugged her tighter.

"She's right you know Dom. You should've told her it would've made things a lot easier and -" There was a knock at the door. Raoul sighed as though he really didn't want to be interrupted but called out, "Come in."

It was a runner who was panting slightly holding out a folded piece of paper. Raoul almost leapt off bed, seized the letter and ripped it open. He was suddenly all business. Raoul turned to Kel and me his face grim.

"There's been an attack at Breaker's Cove; bandits working with Immortals. Get your squad and the third company together Dom. It's going to be a hard ride." Kel got up quickly and turned to me.

"Go get your men and your bags and I'll meet you at the stables." She turned to Raoul. "I'll help get the horses ready." Raoul nodded and Kel and I left at a slight run.

Throwing clothes and gear into my packs I noticed the note from him lying on the floor. I smiled grimly as I picked it up again. It seemed fate was on my side, there was no way I would see him tonight, I wasn't about to ditch a call just to see him. With the note still clutched tightly in my hand I looked around the room checking to see if I needed anything else but I was all packed. I slipped out of the room dropping the note into the bin as I left hoping it was the last thing I ever heard from him.

Kel was down at the stables with my mounts all saddled and ready. She held them steady as I threw my gear in place and I moved back towards her.

"Kel…" I began hoping that I could warn her about him before I left but Raoul was calling to move out. I'd run out of time. I gave her a quick kiss and quickly mounted up. She gave my horse a light tap as the people around me began to move.

"Be careful, Dom. Goddess and Mithros bless you." Kel called to me and my heart gave a tug. This happened every time one of us was called away, it might be the last time I saw her smiling face and I turned back towards her.

"Stay safe Kel." I called as I moved out with the rest of the company. I had only one thought on my mind as we rode out; that Kel was in danger because Max was around. Anything could happen while I was away and I had no idea how long we'd be gone for. I could only hope that Max would stay well clear of the palace until I could get back, until I could warn Kel about him.

* * *

**What did you think? Like? Don't like? Please let me know. Any suggestions would be awsome.**

** xox**

462HE – 13**th**** May**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry its taken me ages to upload. Been kind of busy with school and had writers block. Hope you like this. **

"I thought I might find you up here Dom." I looked up to see who had disturbed my moment of relaxation and grinned. Chris was leaning against the side wall squinting at me because of the blinding sun that was setting in the east. I had been trying to catch the last few rays of glorious sunshine before we had to go and complete this stupid mission that Max had come up with.

"You know me too well Chris." I said as I lay back down on the ground. I'd been lucky to find someone like Chris in the gang. He was my best mate and we always looked out for each other no matter what was going down.

"Yeah I know and its creeping me out. Look mate are you coming? Max will have our heads if we don't meet him soon. We're already pushing it." I lifted my head up again puzzled.

"But we're not meant to be meeting until later."

Chris shook his head. "We were but I just saw Erica and she told me Max wants to get everyone together before we start. Last minute pep talk or something I don't know." Sighing I sat up and pulled my shirt back on following Chris down towards the street below.

It had been two years since I join the Whitetails. I can't say it has been good but it hasn't been bad either. I never realised how lucky I was to have a childhood like the one I had until I had to live on the streets. Its tough and I know now that I would never have survived these years without my gang. Chris made everything that little bit better. He helped me get through the first awkward stages of gang life and from then on we became best friends. It's funny how things work out like that. Chris was a tough street rat having been in the street for 3 years now and no one liked to get on his bad side but he was a good mate none the less.

We both weaved through the crowds as we hit the street making our own ways to the fountain. I kept an eye out for any trouble noticing a few pickpocketers here and there but nothing too big.

We reached the fountain at the same time and hung around waiting for the others to arrive. After 10 minutes of joking about leaving and finding our own food for the night I spotted Erica, Max and the others making their way through the crowd. There was no chance of escape now they had seen us. Soon we were surrounded by 14 members of the Whitetails, all of us wearing the small hidden tattoo on our wrists. We all immediately turned our attention to Max who began talking.

"Right this should be a fairly easy task tonight. The main attack group will be Dom, Matt, James, Erica, Dan with Chris in charge." Max had chosen the best fighters of the group but we were still a small group going against such a large opponent. What was he thinking? "The back up group, Sam, Levi, Jacob, Kate, Steph and Nina will need to be ready to step in if Chris calls for you guys no matter what. Seeing as Chloe and Tom are still injured they will be sitting this one out and I will be with them."

Fair enough I thought. Chloe had been knifed last week and was only eating properly now and Tom had broken his arm falling from a ladder. They would do more damage than help in a situation like this. I wondered why Max was staying out of it, probably to look after the wounded.

"Right you all know the plan?" Everyone around me nodded. "Alright then, good luck. I hope to see you all back at the den safe and sound."

Max, Chloe and Tom left and the rest of the gang dispersed. Chris and I moved over with the others in our group to discuss the plans we already knew backwards. The night came quickly as the sun sent long shadows over the ground and it was time to move out. Everyone was on high alert as we moved through the city.

Everything had fallen to pieces.

Somehow they were ready for us and we were ambushed the moment we entered their den. I knew it had been a stupid idea in the first place trying to break into the Pythons den just to try and win some territory that we really didn't need but we had done it on Max's order and this is where it had gotten us. It was nearly dawn when we made our way back to our den broken and defeated. I was carrying Erica who was unconscious and bleeding heavily with my own injured shoulder. Matt and Levi were supporting Jacob who had suffered a broken wrist _and _leg. He fell unconscious as we made our way over the bridge moving back towards our den. The others were helping each other make their way back to the den. I threw the door open and placed Erica gently down on a bed. Max, Chloe and Tom looked shell shocked as we all piled in with our injuries. Chloe grabbed the medic-kit from the shelf and began examining Erica in the dim light from the lamp above. The others who weren't too bad moved around helping those too weak to move. I stood in the middle of the room as I watched Max count the heads. We were one short. He turned to me.

"What happened Dom? How could this go so wrong?"

"How could this go so wrong? We were ambushed Max! They knew exactly where we were going to be! We got slaughtered. Chris has been taken hostage but he was barely alive when we fled and where were you Max? Our valiant leader hiding behind closed doors with the injured. Chris could be dead or dying now! What are you going to do about it!"

I was so angry at him that I was shouting. The others looked on in disbelief. They all knew me as the quiet, polite yet deadly with knives and here I was shouting at the person who had saved my life.

When Max didn't speak I continued. "I say we go back and save Chris before they can finally kill him."

"Now, Dom don't be stupid. You can't go off on a rescue mission on your own, that's suicidal." Max was staring calmly at me as though we were discussing the weather. Whether it was because I blinded by my grief or because it was the truth I saw no sign of sadness in Max's eyes when I told him about Chris.

"He was part of this gang! We can't just abandon him! He is still our brother and we must save him."

Max shook his head slowly. "There is nothing we can do for Chris now. He wouldn't want us to go risking our lives to save him. You'll only end up getting killed and Chris wouldn't want that."

I found that I was pacing and stopped suddenly at Max's word. He was right in a sad, sick kind of way but that still didn't stop me from feeling depressed about it. Despite the fact that my wound in my shoulder was still bleeding I turned on my heels and walked back into the street. I made it all the way back to the bridge before I stopped.

**Sitting on the edge I stared down at the water running beneath me. Chris was my best mate and yet here I was sitting on the wall of the bridge doing nothing about the fact that there was a chance he might still be alive. As I stared at the black water under me I realised not for the first time that life really isn't fair at all. I'd been shielded as a child, grown up in a protected, safe environment, made to believe that the world was wonderful and nice. But the truth was that it was harsh and unforgiving. I'd realised it first when I lost my parents, then when Luca had died now again as I knew that there was no chance that I would ever see Chris again. It seemed that I was either really unlucky or life was really this unfair, whichever the case, I knew I would need to be strong to continue with whatever came at me because for those I had loved and lost, I would go on because they couldn't.**

I don't know how long I sat there on the wall but it was light when Kate came towards me. She looked at me warily but sat down on the wall and stared at the water below in silence for a few moments.

"We lost Erica Dom."

"Shit." Another friend lost because of this stupid life.

"Do you ever wonder if it would be better just to leave?" Kate's voice was thick as though she was hacing trouble getting the words out.

"What the gang you mean?"

She shook her head slightly. "I mean like leave life. Die like Erica or Chris. Leave everything behind and just be finally free. Do you think it would be easier than this?"

"I have no idea Kate. I was always taught that suicide was the coward's way out." We sat in silence once more for a moment. "One day I'm leaving this gang for good. I can't stay here all my life just to end up like Chris or Alex or Erica." Alex was the first death I knew when I joined the gang.

Kate nodded this time. "I know what you mean Dom. It's like it's a whole other world out there. You knew it didn't you? The seemingly perfect world only those privileged get to live in. I just can't see myself getting out of this, this is all I know."

I smiled grimly. "Where this is a will, there is a way Kate. But I can't go until I avenge Luca's and Chris's death."

"Well that is a nice plan and all but right now Max was getting worried that you'd thrown yourself off the bridge or something and I can see he wasn't far off. He wants us all to be there when we send Erica off." I doubt Max was worried about my life but the fact that he didn't want to loose the best fighter he had now that Chris was gone I thought grimly. I heaved myself off the side and helped Kate down. Together we made our way back to the den only realising now that my shoulder hurt like hell and it would be while until I would be able to use it properly again.

**

* * *

**

**3****rd**** POV **

The third company had been gone for two days now which left very little for Kel to do. Usually she trained with Dom and the third company but since they were gone she was back to training by herself because none of her knight friends wanted to end up being beaten continually by Kel.

The sun was shining today and everyone had things to do apart from Kel so taking Jump, she set off around the gardens thinking about life and what else she wanted to do in it. She was also thinking a lot about Dom and what was going to happen between them in the future. Before the war Kel would've flinched at the thought of marriage but now there was a little light of hope in the matter seeing as Alanna had managed to still be the King's Champion and a mother and a wife at the same time. The only thing that helped was having somebody who understood that Kel wouldn't be the stay at home and does the washing type wife. Maybe Dom would be that kind of man… Kel thought suddenly but immediately dismissed the thought. Dom couldn't marry because married men weren't allowed in the Own and the Own meant everything to Dom.

Kel stopped to wait for Jump who'd stopped to smell something Kel couldn't see on the ground when she noticed she wasn't the only person enjoying the gardens and the sun. A stranger was walking towards Kel casually but there was something about him that seemed familiar to Kel. As he drew nearer Kel recognised him as the man who'd known Dom in the market place. Kel wanted to know who this stranger was and how he knew Dom so she called out to him and he stopped suddenly surprised. Kel walked over to him with Jump trotting behind her.

"Hi." Kel greeted him as Jump moved forward to sniff the man. His tail gave a slight wag and Kel had to hide her grin. Well if Jump liked him then he couldn't be that bad. Kel liked to think that she trusted Jump's opinion in people. The strange bent down to scratch Jump behind the ear as Kel introduced herself. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." And Kel held out a hand. The stranger shook it looking surprised.

"Max. I'm honoured Lady Knight, I've heard so much about you."

Kel smiled and indicated that they should continue the walk. Jump followed lazily behind.

"Sorry this might seem odd but were you the man in the market place about a week ago who knew Domitan of Masbolle? You just seem familiar that's all." Max looked surprised again.

"Yes I think that was me but I'm afraid I don't remember seeing you there Lady Knight. I know I would've remembered a face like yours."

Kel laughed quietly at the fact that she was so well hidden that day. "Oh that was me with Dom, the one you called his 'lady friend.' I know I must've looked different. I don't usually get all dressed up like that but seeing as it was my day off I decided to have some fun. I dressed up as a proper Lady though I must say I don't do it often. You wouldn't believe the effort that goes into looking nice. I don't know how the court ladies do it day after day, I struggle for just one." Max laughed. "I usually wear what I'm wearing today, breeches and a shirt. It makes life a lot easier." Kel finished as they has stopped to wait for Jump who'd decided to empty his bladder on a clump of weeds.

"Right well I must say Lady Knight you looked like a true proper lady. I wouldn't have guessed that you had spent 8 years training to be a knight when I saw you at the market."

"Just Kel please" Kel smiled. "Why thank you very much. I don't believe I suit being a lady but it's quite fun to dress up."

They walked in silence for a few moments watching Jump bound around the gardens.

"Have you known Dom for long?" Max asked breaking the silence. The question surprised Kel for she was thinking the same thing.

"I've known Dom for a while now." Kel said with a slight smile. "First met him when I was Squire to Lord Raoul, he was in the company we were travelling with. His cousin, Sir Nealan is my best friend. Dom helped me cope with the life of the Own." Kel paused waiting for Max to say something but he seemed to be deep in thought. "How did you meet Dom? You said in the market you hadn't seen each other for 15 years."

Max seemed to snap out of his thoughts with a grim smile. "Yes that's true. It's been 15 years since I saw Dom. I used to travel with him. We meet in the Lake District, I think it was a year or so after his parent's death, we were two lone boys with no where to go so we stuck together."

"What happened to make you not see each other for 15 years?" Kel was really interested now. This was a chance to find out more about Dom's past, a past he seemed determined to keep hidden. But max seemed reluctant to answer.

"Oh well you know. We just drifted apart. Dom was sick of travelling, wanting a proper home. He knew the luxury of having a place to call home but I've been alone a lot longer than Dom. Never had a proper home." Kel looked sympathetic at Max who laughed. "Don't look like that, it never bothered me really. Can't miss what you never had. Besides I enjoyed the travelling, new experiences around every corner, things never got boring. But Dom was bored so he headed back here to find his heritage. That was the last time I ever saw him until now."

They were silent again for a few moments both jumping when the bell rang to signal the end of lessons for the pages in the palace.

"I honestly don't know how you live with that bell. It would drive me insane." Kel laughed at Max who covered his ears.

"Oh you get used to it." Kel said smiling. "Well I'd best be off. Jump will need his dinner."

Max smiled as well. "I should be off too. I'll see you around maybe?"

Kel nodded. "I'd like that. Well see you later Max."

"Bye Kel."

Kel turned away calling Jump who followed her into the palace. Max stayed where he was watching Kel disappear. He gave Kel's retreating figure a very different smile than the one he had given to her face. Things couldn't have gone better.

* * *

**Like? Don't like? PLease let me know.**

** xox**

462 HE – 15**th**** May**

* * *

**445HE – 20****th**** July**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, i'm back. Sorry its been a while. I seem to be really bad at updating. This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that. Will try to write more. Enjoy.

* * *

**

********

462HE – 20**th**** May**

**Dom's POV **

We'd been gone for five days and I was worried about what had happened while I was gone. Max could destroy the world in five days but as we rode through the palace gates everything seemed to be in place. I was the first one out of the stables once I had brushed and cleaned my horses. Throwing my bags down in my room I noticed a piece of paper lying by my door. My heart dropped as I realised that he hadn't left. The note was brief just like the last one and I knew then that I wouldn't be able to hide from him any longer. I had to tell him to leave before he could any damage. I crumpled the note and left to find Kel.

"Kel don't be mean!" I stopped in my tracks. Sticking my head around the door to the training grounds I found Neal rubbing his arm and glaring at Kel who was looking annoyed.

"It didn't hurt Neal, stop being a baby." Kel prepared to spare again. "Come on, they're only wooden swords."

"No way, I'm done for the day." Neal chucked his sword into the corner. "You always beat me and besides I've got to look after Yuki. Good day Kel." I watched Neal stalk through the door across the ground. Kel sighed and began practicing by herself. I smirked slightly, not many people liked to spare with Kel so she must've been lucky to persuade Neal to do it. Moving swiftly and silently I picked up Neal's discarded sword and as Kel spun to attackan invisable person I blocked bringing her up short.

"Dom!" Kel dropped her sword and ran at me. I dropped mine and caught Kel up in my arms. Hugging her tight I kissed her. I hadn't realised how much I had actually missed Kel until I saw her just now. She made my world light up and even though that sounds corny, it was the truth.

"I felt sad that there was no welcome party for me when I returned. I was sure my doting girlfriend would be waiting to welcome me home the moment I got through the gates, yet I was wrong." I put Kel back on her feet as she laughed.

"I would've been there Dom, I had no idea that you were coming back today. I'm sorry." I smiled slipping an arm around Kel's waste as we walked out of the training ground.

"Don't worry Kel. You were busy giving Neal a well dissevered lesson. The lesson where he should never have become a knight."

Kel whacked me on my arm making my shoulder twinge. I bit back a grimace. My shoulder was hit while we were fighting last week and reawakened the old injury making it painful to move just at the moment. I don't think it will ever properly heal.

"Dom don't be mean, Neal's a great knight. Besides it was my entire fault. I was bored and I bullied him into sparing with me. But as you can tell it didn't last long." I chuckled. Neal hated fighting with Kel, but someone had to do it while I was away.

Kel asked me about the call out. There wasn't really a lot to tell. Just another routine mission for the Own. We arrested the bandits and the immortals, those that were still alive and helped the town get back on its feet. Raoul was planning to send some aid packages to the town in the next few days but hopefully I wouldn't need to go.

We had reached Kel's room. Once inside I pulled Kel towards the bedroom. I pulled Kel onto the bed with me and she snuggled into my chest. We lay there in each others arms for a moment. I felt happy to be home and find everything still the same as it was when I left. I always have this fleeting worry that everything will have changed. Something huge will have happened while I was away and I wouldn't be able to fit into the society anymore. I started kissing the top of Kel's head whilst my hand found the hem of her shirt and slid up her stomach.

"Dom! You can't be serious, its midday for crying out loud!" Kel tried to push my hands out from under her shirt but I wasn't giving up.

"But I've missed you Kel. All the death and destruction I saw just made me think of you and what would happen if I died out there. You get me through everything Kel, you always do." I gave her my biggest puppy dog eyes while my hands continued their way up Kel's torso. It worked like a charm and no one saw Kel or me for the rest of the afternoon much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

"Where are you going Dom? Aren't you coming to dinner?" The sun was setting outside and I was trying to make my way down to the city to see him but Kel was making it rather difficult.

"Me and the guys are going down to the Jugged Hare for dinner. Celebrate being home you know that type of thing. We'll probably be out quite late so I'll see you tomorrow alright? Night." I gave Kel a swift kiss and left before she could stop me again. I could tell she saw through the lies but I wasn't about to hang around and find out what she did. Besides it was partly true because the guys were going down to the Jugged Hare, and so was I, I just wasn't eating with them at all. They all thought I was staying with Kel tonight. No one knew where I was really going.

The city was as active and alive as it had been during the day. I weaved my way through the crowds and entered the bar looking around. He was sitting in the corner near the back door and looked up when I arrived. He gave me a grim smile, got up and walked through the back door. I didn't need a clearer message. Yes it was stupid to out with him alone but I doubted he would try anything too shifty on our first meeting. He was half way down the alley way when I caught up with him but he didn't stop to talk; just kept walking. He led back through the crowded streets and down another alley way behind an old lodging house. It was a dead end so I assumed that this was his destination.

"What do you want Max?" I asked him carefully placing myself nearest the exit so I could escape if I needed to. I wasn't about to fight him tonight and not with my shoulder still tender.

"To see you of course Dom. I've missed you. It's been what 15 years since you ran away from me." A smile played over his lips in a taunting way. It just made me more annoyed at the whole situation.

"I want you gone Max, you don't belong here."

Max laughed. "I don't belong here? That's rich coming from you."

"This is my birthright, this is the life I was born into."

"Yes you were born into this life of luxury, riches and even friends but you have done nothing to deserve this life. this wonderful little lie of life that you've made for yourself. Yes Dom it is all a lie. I can see that very clearly now. You know how? You're here, talking to me right now, alone. No one knows who you really are because you're too afraid to tell them. The ones who you call friends haven't got a clue about the real you, not even your beloved Lady Knight."

My heart skipped a beat. How did he know about Kel and me? Surely he couldn't have placed all that together after one time in the market. He must've seen the shock on my face because Max gave a short laugh.

"Oh yes Dom, I met you're lovely Lady Knight Keladry. I wouldn't have picked her as your type though but then again you've always surprised me."

My blood seemed to boil at the sound of Kel's name on his lips. I glared at him. "You leave Kel alone Max."

My anger seemed to make him happier. "But I can't do that. I was planning on running into the Lady Knight again soon because she was so worried about you. You don't seem to want to open up to her and it scares her Dom. I'm just trying to be the good stranger who helps those in need, much like you Dom."

I continued to glare at Max. "If you touch a hair on Kel's head, if you go near her again I swear by the Gods I will break you."

"So full of fire aren't you Dom? But then again you've always been charming and handsome when you wanted something from someone and then when their back was turned you stabbed them in the back quite literally. You were the best I ever had. A cold heartless killer and you have tried to hide that haven't you? But you always remember what you kill don't you Dom? Do you wake at night hearing their screams?"

"You can't frighten me like you did 15 years ago Max. I'm not the 18 year old child you once knew."

"No of course not, you're a man now aren't you Dom? I'm going to have to watch my step and be careful that I don't do something wrong." Max continued to grin at me. "I'll see you around Sergeant." Max walked past me.

"I could go to the Crown you know." Max stopped at the mouth of the alleyway and didn't turn around.

"We both know you're not that brave or stupid. If you tell I'll tell."

"You don't know what I'm like now. No one would believe you. It would me my word against yours and mine would matter more."

Max turned slowly to face me the snide smile playing across his face. "But that's what Mages are for. They would find the truth in a heart beat. But then even without magic I would've placed a seed of doubt in their minds. They would never again be able to trust you again not entirely anyway. How would you live with that? Choose wisely my friend or you could end up worst than me."

Max disappeared into the street beyond and I stayed where I was for a moment. I made my way slowly back to the Palace deep in thought. Things were going to get tough now that Max was here but I wasn't really concerned about my own safety. I knew what Max could do and I was afraid of his influence on Kel even though they had met just the once. Some people might ask how much damage could one person do but then they didn't know Max as I knew him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. I will try to update fast. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello. So here is Chapter Six. Its been so long I know and I'm so very sorry. Just been kind of busy. Also had a lot of writers block. Anyway hope you enjoy! Tell me you thoughts.**

**

* * *

462 HE – 29****th**** May**

The sun was shining and the sky was clear and yet I was inside hiding from it all. Everyone else was outside enjoying the good weather but I remained indoors. I was afraid that if I saw someone or spoke to someone something would snap and they would find out the truth.

The scary thing was that this is what Max was getting at. He knows me better than I know myself. I was losing my grip on myself and who I was in life. Why did this have to happen now when I had everything going for me? Had the Gods finally realised that I had escaped punishment for who I was all those year ago? I paused in my thinking. That was it. Who I was 15 years ago is not that same person I am today. I'm not the same person, I can't be. I got up from my bed and started pacing around my room. I couldn't be the same person; I hadn't killed an innocent in years. I killed only to protect others who could not protect themselves and save my country but I am not a killer. I'm not… I'm not… I'm not… Looking out the window I saw my squad fooling around in the sun. This is who I am. Here and now, those are the people who I love and care for and love and care for me in return.

I froze suddenly and sat back down on my bed hard. It sounds crap but it felt as though I had a battle inside of me. I knew the people outside loved me and I love them but there was a part of me that knew that love would turn to hate the moment the found who I really was.

_Knock knock. _My head whipped around to the door my hands instinctively moving towards my weapons.

"Dom, I know you're in there. Let me in please." I relaxed a little, it was only Kel. I was so jumpy these days it was stupid yet I couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to come for me one day and I hadn't decided what I would do if that happened. Would I fight? Or just let them take me?

"Open up Dom, or I'll break the door down. You know I will." She was pounding on my door now which was really annoying.

I didn't know if I was ready to talk to Kel, I'd been trying to avoid her for a week but I did know that she would break down my door and I really didn't want to get another not after last time. Sighing I heaved myself off my bed and opened my door. Kel was opening her mouth to shout again when I opened the door. She looked slightly surprised then smiled at me. I tried to smile back but it seemed all wrong because Kel looked worried.

"Are you alright Dom?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Kel."

"Don't do this to me Dom, please."

I feigned ignorance. "Do what Kel?" I stepped aside allowing her to enter. She seemed hesitant but moved inwards. I closed the door. I realised this was a stupid move, I didn't want to talk to Kel and leaving the door open meant that people would be able to walk by and see us. Now we were alone and I was afraid I'd do something wrong and she would find out everything.

Kel stood facing me her arms crossed in front of her. "Don't pretend you don't know. You're shutting me out. You always do this. You shut me out and I can't get in."

I stayed by the door staring at the floor saying nothing. She was right, I did shut her out but I couldn't let her in because I was scared I'd say something I'd regret.

She moved forwards to me placing her hands under my chin and making me look up. I felt like I was a child again and been caught doing something wrong by my parents, trying to hide my shame by not looking at them. Kel searched my face as she looked at me trying to figure out what was going on inside my head.

"Tell me whats wrong Dom. Please I want to help."

I was silent for a moment and I could tell she saw the argument going on inside my head. I could tell her part of the truth, open the door but not let her in. I could do that and that would be safe. I could do any harm by warning her against him. I'd leave out the whole truth but I'd make my point clear.

Still silent I took Kel's hand and led her over to my bed. We sat down facing each other. It seemed to me that Kel didn't want to be distracted from what I was about to say.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kel, I've been avoiding you. I shouldn't have I know but I was afraid of what you heard from him."

Kel looked confused. "Him? Do you mean Max?"

"Yes. Max. He sometimes says things that aren't quite true and it can hurt people." To me this sounded like a crap lie but I had no idea what Kel thought of it.

Kel shifted closer to me on the bed and looked at me sympathetically. "Is that what happened when you left Max? He said you drifted apart but was there more to that?"

So that was the story Max had told Kel. Fine I could stick to that. It was mostly true.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Tell me please."

"He wanted one thing, I wanted another. What he wanted though was something you couldn't get on the right side of the law. He needed my help to get it and I said no and so we parted. I haven't seen or heard from him since and I really don't know why he has come back to ruin my life now."

"You could go to the court against him, that would put him in is place."

I gave a half-laugh at the thought of Max locked behind bars, they wouldn't be able to keep him one night. "No that wouldn't work. I'm not exactly blameless on all accounts I hope you know that Kel. When you live as I have, the Law doesn't really help much and sometimes you've got to cross it." It was half the truth. More than half really, I hardly lived by the law before I came to Corus but she needn't know the full extent of my law breaking.

Kel just smiled at me. "I know its tough but you have repaid your debt with the work you do in the Own, besides I know you Dom, you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone else intentionally."

That stung. Kel's words hurt a lot. She didn't know me at all but whose fault was that? She wasn't too blame for not knowing. It took most of my control not to let anything slip.

"I know. But I want to make it up to you Kel. My behaviour this past week has been atrocious and you don't deserve it. I want to take you out to dinner sometime, like we used to. Just the two of us, no Max, no call outs nothing. Just you and me so I can show you how much you mean to me."

Kel smiled again more broadly this time. "I'd love that Dom. You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here to listen if you want to talk."

I nodded. "I know you are Kel. I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve you."

Kel grinned at me. "I'm your knight in shining armour."

"You are indeed. Just promise me one thing please."

Kel was still smiling like she was playing a game. She really had to see this wasn't a game at all. "Maybe…"She teased. I shifted around so I was looking straight at her.

"Please Kel, stay away from Max. that all I ask, just stay away from Max."

She still wasn't taking it seriously enough for me. "I can take care of myse-"

"I know you can." I interrupted her. It was rude I know but I had to make her see how much this meant to me. "Believe me Kel I know you can take care of yourself but Max just makes things a whole lot more personal and if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do. He's not your usual bad guy."

She started looking more serious when she realised I wasn't joking around. "I know but…"

"Please Kel for once let me look after you. Stay away from Max, that's all I ask and you can still be my knight in shining armour. Max is more dangerous than your average guy because he knows me and knows what will hurt me the most. Just promise me Kel, its all I ask."

She gripped my hands and looked at me, no longer joking at all. "Alright Dom, if it means that much to you, I will stay away from Max." I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't realise how much her promise meant to me. "But one day you will have to tell me what really happened between you two."

I grinned and gave Kel a kiss. "I know and one day I will I promise. Now shall we see where Sir Meathead has got to? I'm sure Yuki could use some time to herself at the moment." I dragged Kel off the bed and we set off towards Neal's room.

"I know! Neal has some issue dealing with the fact that his wife doesn't need him hovering around her just because she's pregnant."

"Well maybe you can take him out for a joust. Knock some sense into him or something." I was glad the conversation was over for now. I knew I wasn't free from it forever, not yet anyway but until Max left I had to on guard or things could get ugly very quickly.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter six. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. I haven't written in ages and I feel like I'm starting all over again. Hopefully things will heat up soon in the story. Its what I'm planning on doing. Any ideas please let me know. **

**XXX**


End file.
